


Accident-Prone

by Wildspringflower06



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, also Buck needs to be put in a plastic bubble, buddie, some blood, with lots of Christopher being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspringflower06/pseuds/Wildspringflower06
Summary: “Evan your arm.”Buck’s eyebrows crinkled but did a 180 into his hairline when he looked down and noticed all the blood. “I did not even feel that.” He murmured, right hand going to inspect the damage carefully. “It doesn’t look too bad though.” He said with a smile.Eddie sat for a moment longer, staring up with a look of horrified confusion, wondering how the man he loved could be such an absolute idiot. “Evan, you’re still on blood thinners!”The smile quickly fell, “Oh yeah.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 44
Kudos: 677





	Accident-Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on other things right now? Yes. Including homework, or any of my other published stories that need to be updated. But alas, something new! I hope y'all enjoy this!  
Oh, I also don't actually know the time-frame for when everything happens, as far as how much time is between the truck and then the tsunami. I could probably find it somewhere, but I am lazy.

Growing up Eddie had never really believed in luck, good or otherwise. Needless to say, he’d seen some things in the army that made him change his way of thinking real fast. There just wasn’t a rational explanation for someone surviving a grenade going off at almost point-blank range. And that wasn’t even the craziest thing he’d been witness to.

As far as luck went, Eddie considered his to be pretty decent. It wasn’t anything special, not like he never got stopped by a red-light when he was running late or something amazing like that. But things tended to work out in his favor, more or less anyway.

Eddie’s boyfriend Buck on the other hand, well he either had the worst good luck Eddie had ever been witness to, or the best bad luck. In the span of less than six months he had been nearly blown up and crushed by a bomb under a firetruck, suffered a blood clot that caused a pulmonary embolism, and then got caught in a tsunami. 

But he’d survived all of it, and as far as injuries could go, his weren’t so terrible as to be indefinitely crippling. So jury was still out on whether or not it was good or bad luck. Either way, the fact that it had been an amazingly restful, and uneventful three weeks since the tsunami should have set off alarm bells. They were overdue for another accident.

It had been a long day at work, and all Eddie had wanted to do when he got home was shower. So, to the assurances of his son and significant other, he had gone to do just that, with the promise that dinner and a surprise would be ready by the time he got out.

He didn’t normally take long showers, but he let himself relax for a little more time than usual under the soothing hot water and was out and slipping into sweatpants and a baggy shirt a little less than 15 minutes later. He was walking back down the hallway, towel drying his hair when he heard the unmistakable crash of glass shattering on the linoleum. 

“Ah shit.” He heard Buck curse and decided to forego hanging his towel up to head straight for the kitchen and assess the situation.

The kitchen was certainly a mess. What appeared to have been brownie batter at the prime of its life was now in a splattered spiral all across the floor, Christopher standing barefoot in the middle, tucking his toes close to his body to avoid shards of glass.

“Sorry.” He whispered.

“Hey, it’s okay, no big deal buddy.” Buck was quick to reassure with a large smile, and the sentiment warmed Eddie’s heart, still amazed at how good his boyfriend was with Chris.

“Hey you two alright?” Eddie called, also barefoot and trying to keep his distance.

“Yeah, um, I’m gonna hand Christopher off to you, sound good?”

Eddie shrugged, getting as close to the spill as was safe. Christopher held out his arms, allowing himself to be lifted and then transferred out of the danger zone.

“Oof, there we go!” Eddie smiled, kneeling down to look him over just in case. His heart stuttered at the smear of blood on the back of his yellow pajama top. “Chris buddy did you get cut?”

Christopher shook his head, confusion evident on his face. “I’m not hurt.”

Eddie’s heart, which had previously just skipped a beat or two, skyrocketed into near cardiac arrhythmic speeds, his eyes first noting the drip of blood onto the floor. He followed the droplets up to the tan hand of his absolutely oblivious boyfriend.

“Yeah this is not gonna be easy to clean up.” He said, surveying the floor in front of him completely unaware of his newfound injury. He noticed the tense silence however, and his eyes darted over to Eddie’s. “What?”

“Evan your arm.”

Buck’s eyebrows crinkled but did a 180 into his hairline when he looked down and noticed all the blood. “I did not even feel that.” He murmured, right hand going to inspect the damage carefully. “It doesn’t look too bad though.” He said with a smile.

Eddie sat for a moment longer, staring up with a look of horrified confusion, wondering how the man he loved could be such an absolute idiot. “Evan, you’re still on blood thinners!”

The smile quickly fell, “Oh yeah.”

Frankly it was embarrassing how long two first responders stood in silence and stared at one another before jumping into action, but when his senses finally caught up Eddie was thankful he’d bypassed the bathroom. With very little regard to the glass or batter Eddie crossed the kitchen and shoved his towel up against the wound, Buck hissing at the added pressure. “Come on, let’s get you to the couch.”

Buck tried to maneuver as carefully as possible so as not to track brownie batter into Eddie’s living room, although Eddie himself didn’t seem to care much. Not to mention they were also trailing small droplets of blood the entire way, which arguably would be harder to get out.

Christopher padded along nervously behind them, trying to stay out of the way as best he could while still making sure Buck was alright.

“Okay, sit. Arm above your head.”

“Yeah I know.” Buck said with a smirk, taking the balled-up cloth from Eddie and twisting it tight, his arm extended over his head. 

“Hey, you’re the one who forgot what medication you were taking, who knows what other information you’ve lost.” Eddie joked, shoving Buck’s right shoulder playfully.

The two stopped in their joking when they heard a wet sniffle from behind them, eyes immediately tracking to Christopher.

He stood at the threshold of the living room; face screwed up as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Oh, buddy what’s wrong?” Buck asked.

“It’s my fault you’re hurt.” He whispered. Buck started to shake his head, but Christopher only cried harder, “I was supposed to have the bowl, I dropped it.”

Eddie looked back at his partner for a quick second, asking silently if he was okay on his own for a moment. Buck just gestured at Christopher with his chin, a small smile on his lips. “Oh, hey mister.” Eddie cooed gently as he walked over and bent in front of his son. “You know that was an accident, and that means it’s no one’s fault right?”

Christopher’s eyes stared at the ground and he gave a one-shouldered shrug in response.

With a silent sigh Eddie sat on the dirty carpet, basically having given up on a clean pair of pants at that point. “Hey, if Buck had dropped the bowl and you’d gotten hurt, would it be his fault?”

Christopher chewed his lip, but after a moment shook his head no.

“Alright, so what if daddy dropped the bowl, would you blame me?”

“No.” Chris whispered, and Eddie felt a smile capture his lips.

“Well there you go. Do you wanna help daddy patch up your Bucky?”

Christopher’s eyes seemed to brighten immediately, “Yeah.” He nodded enthusiastically. 

“Alright well get on over there and see what you can help with.” Eddie pulled Christopher into a quick hug, making eye contact with Buck over his shoulder; Eddie made a face, basically saying ‘sorry I didn’t know what to do.’ 

Buck just smiled with the smallest shake of his head; it wasn’t like having Christopher near him was going to be a bother. 

Christopher walked over to the couch, looking up at Buck expectantly, “How can I help?”

“Well, you know how you are _super_ strong?”

Chris giggled loudly, “No I’m not!”

“What, you totally are! Way stronger than me that’s for sure. And that’s why I could really use some help holding this arm up. Think you can help with that?”

“Absolutely.” Chris nodded, climbing his way onto the couch before two little hands were placed on Buck’s tricep, just above his elbow, and pushed, relieving some of the pressure.

Buck let out an exaggerated sigh, “Wow, see? You are so much help!”

Eddie actually did sigh, heavily, before standing and going to retrieve the medical kit he kept in the bathroom closet. When he’d come home, bone tired and dirty, the last thing he expected to be having to do was perform more first aid, but he really should have learned to expect the unexpected by now. 

He snatched the kit off the floor, and after a moment of thought, grabbed a stack of smaller hand towels, figuring those might work a little better than the huge bath towel they were currently using. He was about to return to the living room when he noticed the splotches of blood that followed him down the hallway. Eddie’s eyebrows crinkled; he didn’t think he’d gotten that much of Buck’s blood on him that it would track this far down the carpet. Except upon closer inspection he found it wasn’t his boyfriends’ blood at all.

His feet were a little worse for wear, and Eddie groaned, talk about being oblivious. So, he took a quick detour into the bathroom to wash his feet out in the bathtub and douse them in antibiotics before wrapping them up quickly and padding back down the hallway.

Buck and Christopher were sitting exactly where he’d left them, smiling about something, and Eddie was just able to make out the tail end of their conversation.

“I can make the biggest sandcastle!” Chris insisted, to which Buck just nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ll bet you can! We might need to have a competition sometime.”

“With you, and me.”

“Yup.”

Christopher paused, before smiling even bigger, “And daddy!”

“And daddy?” Buck seemed to contemplate it for a moment, “Well I suppose he could come too.”

“And Auntie Maddie?”

Buck paused, blinking in surprise, and it was then Eddie realized Evan had yet to hear Christopher refer to his sister by that title. He hoped it didn’t freak him out too bad, how much a part of the family Christopher already considered him.

Either way he chose to interrupt the moment just in case, “Alright, let’s have a look.” Eddie sat on the other side of the couch and Buck swiveled to face him, using his broad shoulders to shield Chris as much as he could.

“It’s only been five minutes.” He stated.

Eddie just nodded, “Yeah.”

“We’re supposed to wait at least twenty.” 

“We’re supposed to wait twenty after the addition of some over-the-counter product to help stop bleeding. Which, we really should have that here I don’t know why we don’t.” Eddie shook the thought out of his head but added some sort of wound seal to his mental shopping list, whatever the closest drugstore had on hand. “And I figure these towels will do a little better job and be easier to manage.”

Buck scoffed, but smiled and held out his arm, not actually annoyed in the least. His smiled fell with a hiss though as Eddie pulled the towel away and immediately more blood bubbled up to the surface, dribbling onto the couch. “Sorry.” He whispered sheepishly.

“Stop, it’s just furniture.” Eddie admonished without thought, swapping the towels out and pressing down firmly with all the grace of a trained professional.

He let Eddie gently pull his arm up. Eddie planted a kiss against the inside of Buck’s wrist before laying the arm across his shoulder to keep it elevated while Buck laid back against the couch. Christopher took the opportunity to crawl into Buck’s lap and wrap his fingers around the collar of Buck’s shirt.

The living room fell silent as the three just sat with one another, no one quite sure what to say. Buck shifted, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position to rest, but he found the world spun a little too much for his liking as he moved too quickly.

Eddie noticed his discomfort immediately, fingers tightening their grip on his shoulder minutely, “You alright?”

Buck breathed slowly through slightly parted lips, “Just a little dizzy.”

“Do you want water?” Chris whispered, pulling back so he could look at Buck’s face a little better.

“Water sounds great buddy.”

Christopher smiled, and slid off Buck’s lap before heading for the kitchen.

Eddie sighed, he watched Christopher walk for a moment to make sure he was okay before turning his attention back to his accident-prone boyfriend. His head whipped back around however as soon as he remembered the mess, “Christopher stay clear of the glass!”

“I will daddy.” The boy called confidently, his tone suggesting that such a course of action was obvious, and Eddie had been silly for even bringing it up in the first place.

Buck snorted, eyes shining in amusement as Eddie shook his head in fond exasperation. With a sigh Buck let his head rest back against the couch, breathing slow and even. Eddie took the moment to look him over carefully, taking in the slightly pallor complexion and small beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

“I can feel you staring.” Buck chided.

“Excuse me for being worried.”

“You don’t have to be worried, I’m fine.”

Eddie blinked, before sighing with a chuckle. “Water incoming.” He warned, as Christopher slowly made his way back to the couch.

Buck opened his eyes and sat up a little straighter, taking the offered glass from Chris with a grateful smile, “Thanks buddy, I really appreciate it. Now come here you.” It was a little difficult to get Christopher back up into a comfortable position with just one arm, but with a little help from Eddie and plenty of laughs from Chris they managed to make it work.

“Feeling any better?” Christopher asked.

“A little bit yeah.” Buck responded sincerely, giving Chris’ shoulder a playful nudge.

However, as time continued to tick by and Buck felt nausea creeping on, he knew they were probably in a little more over their heads than he’d originally wanted to admit. “Scuze me kiddo.” Buck whispered, helping Christopher to reposition himself on the open cushion next to him.

Eddie sat up a little straighter, eyes watching intently the moment Buck started moving.

Gingerly, Buck peeled the saturated towel back, hissing as the wound pulled and more blood trickled past the fabric onto the floor. “Yeah Eddie, this doesn’t look like it’s gonna stop anytime soon.” He admitted softly.

“Shit.” Eddie cursed, immediately sitting up straighter, looking more alert and ready for action, although there was carefully concealed worry behind the intent in his eyes. “Okay uh, let’s get you to the hospital then.”

“Probably a good idea.”

Before they moved from the couch Eddie pulled Buck’s arm towards him, to inspect the damage. He frowned, perturbed that the bleeding hadn’t seemed to have slowed down at all. “Alright, Chris baby, we have to get Buck some professional help at the hospital okay?”

Christopher nodded, but he looked a little uneasy. Although he kept any fears or worries to himself.

“Can you go grab a small bag of stuff, maybe a couple books to read?”

Again, Christopher nodded, this time with a small smile, before sliding off the couch and heading to his room.

The living room fell silent for a moment, and Eddie pulled the towels back tight around Buck’s wrist, causing the man to wince. “Sorry.”

“’S’okay.”

Eddie’s lips pursed, with Christopher out of the room he found it more difficult to keep his calm mask in place, “How are you feeling?”

Buck gave a one shouldered shrug, “Been better. I can’t believe all this trouble over a stupid little cut. I’m sorry, I really put a dent in the evening huh?”

“Hey, no, stop.” Eddie admonished quickly, “It’s not like it’s your fault, this could have happened to anyone.”

“Yeah, and _anyone _would have been able to slap a bandage over it and get on with their night.” Buck grumbled bitterly.

“Evan, I am more than happy to help you out in any way, at any time. _You_ are my night, okay? You and Chris, doesn’t matter how we spend it.”

“Even if it’s in the emergency room after a 13-hour shift?”

“Even if it was in the emergency room after a 20-hour shift.”

“Oooh.” Buck smiled, easily letting his anxiety over the situation drift away, “What about 25 hours?”

Eddie gave a soft hum, face scrunched in contemplation. “I think 25 hours is pushing it.”

“Oh yeah? 25 hours is where you draw the limit?”

Eddie grinned with a fond shake of his head, “That’s where I’m drawing the line.” He leaned forward, effectively cutting off Buck’s snappy retort with a soft kiss. The man didn’t protest however, simply smiling against Eddie’s lips.

“You guys should get a room.” Christopher joked from the doorway, backpack pulled over his shoulders and a grin on his face.

“Oh, should we now?” Eddie called. He placed one more kiss against Buck’s lips before standing and extending a hand to help haul his boyfriend to his feet.

Buck grabbed the offered assistance with his good arm, keeping his left tucked safely against his chest. His knees wobbled slightly as he stood, and he found he had to lean on Eddie a little more than anticipated, not that he was going to complain about that. “I’m good.” He whispered in soft reassurance to the worried look that got sent his way.

Christopher was out the door first and helped to open the back car door, stepping out of the way to allow Buck easy access. Eddie scooped the boy up in his arms swiftly after Buck was situated, giving his head a loud kiss before helping him to settle into the back seat as well. “Hey now, I have a very important job for you okay?”

“What is it dad?”

“I need you to help keep pressure on those towels, and make sure Bucky is doing okay the whole way to the hospital. Think you can handle that?”

“For sure!”

Eddie ruffled Christopher’s hair, then shut the door and ran around to the driver’s side. He had pulled out of the driveway and started on route to the hospital mere seconds later.

He tried not to worry too much, because he knew he had a tendency to overreact where either of his boys were concerned, but he was having a really hard time knowing his boyfriend was bleeding semi-profusely in the back. “How’s the bleeding Ev?” Eddie called from the front seat, glancing over his shoulder as best he could without causing a car accident, because that was the last thing they needed just then.

Buck rolled his eyes, tipping his head toward Christopher, “Would you tell your dad not to be such a worry-wart?” He said, loud enough that he knew Eddie heard it.

“He should worry, when you’re hurt.” Chris stated matter-of-factly.

Buck’s right hand slid to his chest and he let out a gasp of mock offense, “Christopher, how could you betray me?”

“Because he’s smart just like his daddy.” Eddie smiled.

“That’s right.” Chris agreed, nodding.

Buck chuckled softly, but knew he had to put joking aside and give Eddie a serious answer, as much as he wanted to keep his problems from Christopher, Eddie needed to know what was happening so he could give the people in the ER an accurate diagnosis. “My head hurts, and I’m feeling a little tired.”

“And the dizziness from earlier.” Chris was quick to remind.

“Look at that Eddie, your son is a natural first responder.”

Eddie smiled fondly, heart swelling with pride, “What can I say, he takes after his dads.” The words were out of his mouth before he could really process what he had even said, and he very nearly swerved off the road.

Buck fell terribly silent behind him, swallowing thickly and ears burning red. “Well, you did say you wanted to be a firefighter, right bud?” He finally spat the words out, hating how forced they sounded.

Christopher was either completely oblivious to the newfound tension in the car or just ignored it entirely because a bright smile lit up the backseat and he nodded his head strongly, “Yeah, a firefighter!”

Eddie wanted to bury his face in his hands and scream, he’d never meant to voice any of those thoughts out loud, not that he was opposed to such thoughts. He and Buck had just never really talked about anything quite so serious, mostly because they had only just started dating not that long ago. It was almost an unspoken agreement that they didn’t want to take things too fast, especially with Christopher involved.

Fortunately, the hospital ER was just ahead, and saved them from any further conversation. Eddie pulled up to the doors and hopped out immediately, dashing inside to find a nurse who could help them.

“Excuse me!” He called to the first person he saw.

The woman stopped and looked at him in question, before she blinked and smiled, “Didn’t I just see you not that long ago?”

Eddie wracked his brain, trying to place the woman’s face. It took a second, but then he recalled she had been the nurse on hand when he’d brought in their last call for the day, a little boy who had swallowed nearly three dollars in change. “Yeah, what can I say, job’s never over.”

“I hear that, what’s going on?”

“My boyfriend, he’s taking blood thinners and he cut himself pretty bad on a bowl. It’s been over half an hour and there’s no signs of it stopping. We need to get something for the house to help with things like this, I guess it just slipped my mind last time I went shopping.”

“It’s okay.” The lady cut him off with a smile, and it was only then that Eddie realized he’d been rambling. “Where is he?”

“In my car, right outside. He’s been feeling dizzy, and he’s got a headache. And he mentioned being a little tired.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you there with a wheelchair and we’ll get him all patched up in no time!”

“Okay thank you!” Eddie nodded gratefully before turning and walking swiftly back outside. He opened the door and easily helped Christopher out onto the sidewalk.

“Don’t look so worried.” Buck said, although his shaking limbs and pale face did nothing to instill Eddie with much confidence.

“I’ll stop looking worried once you’ve stopped bleeding.” Eddie shot back, offering a strong hand of support as Buck slid his way off the seat.

“Alright, nice and easy into the chair.” The nurse said, guiding Buck into a secured, seated position before turning him around and wheeling him inside.

Christopher slipped his hand into Eddie’s clammy palm, and Eddie glanced down with a small smile. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Christopher nodded strongly, “I know, because dad has you, and you’re good at your job.”

Eddie felt his smile grow, a warmth blossoming in his chest. He hefted Christopher into his arms and walked inside the hospital. He’d move his car in a minute, first he wanted to find the room Buck was in, and make sure Christopher was comfortable. And even though the night had not gone anywhere close to the way they had planned, Eddie found he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, didn't really know how to end this one, in case that wasn't obvious. But there it is!!  
Gonna be real for a second, school is getting super busy and I have been stressed out of my mind (plus depression is a thing that is kicking my ass) so a nice word or two telling me if you enjoyed this would mean the world to me and would seriously brighten my day.  
Till next time fam!!!


End file.
